


ererievents - May 8 - Confession

by choked_cherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Era, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choked_cherry/pseuds/choked_cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less 'confession,' more 'accidental outing of feelings u had for another person while trying to play the whole thing off.'<br/><s>Constructive crit welcomed</s>. Gimmie comments ya bastiges.  Also special thanks to @shittyfoureyes / @scrangie for enduring like, 2 months of ereri freakouts due to my laptop being out of commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ererievents - May 8 - Confession

A/N: My contribution to this lovely ship. Thanks, @ererievents ! 

In the modest restroom, shared by the whole squad, and spotlessly cleaned with Eren's own hands, Eren bathed, wasting soap and water to his content. It was wrong to do something like this when they tended not to have much of anything. But Levi's need for cleanliness also extended to the people around him to the point where he budgeted it in with necessary supplies. He said nothing about using soap and water for one's hygiene, even if it was a lot of effort to get hot, clean water and that much soap.

Eren idled in the steaming, bubbly bathwater, sliding his hands against his skin idly, squeezing and massaging at his pectorals, his shoulders and all along down his arms. Levi was right. Although sore and a little bit bruised from the day's intense 3DM training, movement after such activity really did help keep more intense soreness away.

Levi took good care of his squad, and of Eren, especially. Eren found his Captain to be focused, blunt and a little crude. Eren felt grateful for Levi's efforts, even for his rough demeanor. He'd only known him a few weeks and already his initial respect of Captain Levi had warped into a full blown obsession, and a strong need to please.

Damn, but he liked it. He liked it a hell of a lot when Levi was pleased with him. Levi always commented when a job was badly done and also when a job was well done. What ever task Levi put to him, Eren made it a mission of his to be exemplary at it. Levi didn't know it, but Eren loved the sound of his voice, especially when he was praising something Eren did. It made Eren quiver inside.

The brunette scrubbed gently at his skin, his face warming for an entirely different reason. Earlier that day, after training, Petra had recruited him to help collect fire kindling for the night's dinner. Eren was sore and weak, and the petite woman wasn't having any of it. Petra's words made him want to hunch down in embarrassment. 'You'll try so hard for your Captain, won't you?' Eren rubbed his face as it reddened as he immediately replaced Petra's voice with Levi's.

It was wrong... Ugh, it was so wrong for Eren to think of Levi this way, to want him, to fantasize about him. He'd only known Levi for a few weeks, after all. His face reddened, as his skin prickled with arousal and guilt. No, no. He couldn't be distracted this way with Levi. It was enough that Levi thought Eren’s efforts to please meant that Eren was simply a good recruit. Eren felt like the least attractive person Levi could ever know. He needed sharp, derisive remarks and a rough, commanding voice because if Levi ever spoke to him in low moans and silky whispers, Eren would melt into the ground.

&&&

Eren's arrangement contained very specific instructions about how he was to be kept. He would sleep in the basement of the castle with the entry door locked and sealed. Eren would be chained down in the bed while he slept, and the cast-iron bars would be locked and reinforced. Once it was determined that Eren's transformations occurred only when he hurt himself, and only with a clear goal in mind, Levi didn't see the necessity of keeping him locked down. So a week after that discovery, Levi took away the chains and the locks. Levi had only done it because Eren performed better after a good night's sleep, and knowing he was relied upon and trusted by others. He'd underestimated the personal value it had for Eren. He'd underestimated the personal value Levi himself had for Eren.

Levi didn't have a clue what it meant, not until one night he'd headed down into the basement to check on Eren. It was dead quiet in the castle, so the sound of Eren's voice carried softly but distinctly down the hallway. Levi said nothing and made no noise as he headed down the steps and rounded the corner to Eren's cell. Eren didn't sound distressed, but he wasn't supposed to be awake. Was he talking to someone? Was he having a nightmare? Levi had rounded the corner and was greeted with a view that would be seared into his brain forever. 

Levi stopped in front of the cell, eyes and mouth open in surprise. Naked and sprawled open on his bed, was Eren in a way Levi wouldn't have dared dream of. He was on his stomach, facing the headboard, knees spread wide. One hand parted his ass cheek. Three fingers of his other hand slipped in and out of his hole with ease. Eren moved his hips forward and back, slowly, no doubt dragging his erect, leaking cock on bed sheets bunched beneath his lower body. Eren squirmed on the bed, sighing, moaning, mumbling things into his pillow. Levi could smell the oil, used for 3DM maintenance, and he could see it glistening on Eren's swollen hole, on his curled fingers, on his sack. The squelch of his working fingers added something obscene to a view that was painfully erotic.

Eren raised himself up slightly as he adjusted his position, face down in the bed, ass raised high, leaving nothing to imagination. His hand no longer holding himself open, Levi could see it pulling on his cock in a quick, flicking motion. Eren let out a mewling sound as he jerked himself harder, sank his fingers deeper into his asshole and left it there, and Levi knew from personal experience that Eren was stroking himself off from the inside, and it was too much, too much.

Levi rocked back on his heels, his back to the stone wall and out of Eren's view, not that Eren had seen anything. His cock strained against the tight, unforgiving fabric of his pants, and Levi couldn't process at the moment that he had stood there and stared long enough to literally drool on his cravat and leak a wet spot onto the front of his pants. He reached down with a shuddering breath and kneaded his cock through his pants, and his orgasm hit him so hard his knees buckled. Right beside him came breathy moans, more messy sounds and a name uttered loudly has Eren came hard.

His name. Levi had just heard Eren call out his name.

 

&&&

 

Levi was a meticulous person, and as such, patrolling the hallways while his squad slept, and patrolling the castle grounds was just a part of his nightly routine. It was just something he did, but not long ago, his dedication to the routine had lapsed.

Actually, he'd thrown it unceremoniously under the proverbial horse's carriage.

Goddamn that guy. Levi had only known him a few weeks, and only in a professional way, but that one night last week had ruined him. He was hardly an undisciplined person, but he knew he wouldn't announce himself if he went to “check on” Eren again, so he simply hadn't patrolled the inside of the castle anymore.

And dammit, he found himself feeling too considerate of Eren, or observing him too much, or Walls help him, going easy on him during training. So he stepped it up, actually becoming harsher and more demanding for results, and not helping Eren when he made mistakes.

It wasn't unusual to get pent up and experience bouts of irrational attraction to someone in a squad. Being isolated with a tiny group of people out in the wilderness could do that. It wasn't unheard of for other people, but it was unheard for Levi. He struggled with it. He couldn't help seeing that image of Eren, and it made Levi's skin sweat and his blood pound. More than once, especially during dinner, he had to excuse himself. There was something indecent about Eren laughing sweetly during dinner when Levi knew what he got up to late at night. Innocent and proper in public, wicked and wild in private. Levi's type, and he would have preferred so much going through the rest of his life never knowing that about Eren Jager.

 

&&&

 

“What's up with Levi, lately? He usually hangs around after dinner for Gunther's stories.” Hanji asked Petra while they washed up the kitchen together. Dinner was late and training was early tomorrow. They were both looking forward to getting some much needed sleep.

“I've noticed that too. He's a bit withdrawn lately, even for him.” Petra replied as she toweled off another dish and placed it neatly on the stone rack. “He's not the type to say, but I do believe it has something to do with Eren. He's been really hard on him.”

“Oh?” Hanji asked, her curiosity ever peaked.

“I suggested he take Eren into the woods for more 3DM training. Eren's landings aren't as co-ordinated as they could be, after all. He told me to mind my own business.”

“Huh. That's definitely weird for Levi.” Hanji noted. “How's he been hard on Eren?”

“He doesn't correct him anymore.” Petra answered. “You need to show a person how to manipulate the 3DM gear, how it feels on the lines when you're doing certain manuevers. That's the best way to describe the difference of one manuever to another. It feels different on the lines. You have to get in a recruit's space to show them, and Levi used to do that, but now he's stopped. Eren's not learning as fast as he used to, as a result.”

“That's kind of weird. Eren's the tidiest recruit I know. Levi shouldn't have any problem with it.” Hanji said as she rinsed off the last dish and passed it to Petra.

“Problem? There's a problem with the Captain?”

Petra and Hanji glanced over their shoulders at Eren. He stood there with a bucket and scrub brush in his hands, having apparently just scrubbed the walk way into the kitchen after dinner. He looked concerned.

“It's nothing to do with you, Eren. I promise.” Hanji said confidently. “He's a weird guy to start with, so things like this happen from time to time.”

 

“I couldn't help but overhear.” He said, eyes down turned. “I've noticed he's gotten big on personal space too. Are you sure it's not me?”

“Yes, Eren. Completely sure.” Hanji said cheerily. She didn't offer any other explanations though. It made Eren uneasy.

 

&&&

 

Another bad day of training where Eren struggled with lessons because Levi couldn't be fucked to actually correct him. As usual, Levi was derisive with his comments when he fucked up, but it was taking him longer to catch on because Levi wasn't actually -showing- him anything.

Today's sparring lesson was frustrating. A messenger from Trost came to the castle needing a status report. Levi was ruthlessly blunt as he indicated that Eren's training was going too slowly. He listed all of Eren's mistakes publicly. Thank God Hanji had stepped in to “translate” Levi's derisive words. She reminded the messenger that research at this pace was completely normal; sometimes they made leaps and bounds, sometimes the research was stunted. Everything was alright. Eren was performing wonderfully. The messenger looked doubtful.

It put Eren in a poor frame of mind. He was distracted by the past. He was back in the underground jail cell, awaiting summary judgment at a trial for an event he knew nothing about and had no control over. He was a fuck up, a freak and an idiot. He could take beatings and Hanji's painful experiments. Eren couldn't take Levi's new hands-off approach to his training. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why the sudden change?

Levi came at Eren with all the grace of a predator. He was fast and focused, and once again, Eren could only evade the attack, or bare it, because Levi wouldn't physically correct his stance or hand positions when teaching him how to defend against such an attack. Eren retreated, having no choice, until his fury got the better of him. He employed a move he'd learned from someone much smaller in stature than him. He let Levi come to him, and then launched forward, attempting to get Levi into a lock so he could throw him over and down.

He heard Levi's surprise, heard the hitching breath as Eren came forward, and then it was all over. He didn't feel it at first, the strike to his neck. But then he couldn't keep his grip on Levi, he couldn't draw his breath, and his vision swirled. He slumped to the ground and the last thing he saw was Levi's face, twisted in anger as he was hit again.

 

&&&

 

“LEVI, STOP!” Hanji's voice hit Levi with the force of its urgency. He sat back, staring at Eren's still form, blank.

Hanji bodily shoved Levi out of her way as she knelt over Eren, hands gently checking over his neck. Levi swallowed hard, stunned. Hanji spun around and kicked dirt into Levi's face. “Pick him up and bring him to the infirmary. Now.” She said quietly. Levi's limbs moved on their own as he picked up Eren gently and carried him.

His squad looked on as Levi carried Eren to the infirmary. No one approached either of them.

 

&&&

 

Eren woke up and honestly had no idea why he should be in Hanji's infirmary. Had he passed out during an experiment? What had they been testing? Usually he remembered as soon as he woke up, but this time was different. He sat up gingerly, stretched his limbs, cricked his neck. Ah... Ow... He did it again, and the pain wasn't as bad. Eren swung his legs over the table and stood up, looked around the empty room. Was that shouting? Eren slipped out of the room and down the hallway, following the sound of voices.

“Imagine telling Commander Smith that you murdered our most precious specimen. The Scouting Regiment would be disbanded in an instant. And you would probably be executed.”

It was Hanji's voice, but who was she talking to that way? Eren leaned into the hallway, trying to hear more.

“I know that.” Levi snapped. “You think I don't fucking know what's at stake? Me of all people?”

“Don't walk away from me. You need to hear this. You need to know that if Eren and I hadn't run strength tests on him, that he wouldn't know how to endure a critical strike like that. For God's sake Levi, you hit him in the back of the head. That would have killed a normal person. What were you thinking?”

Stubborn silence, an angry kick of a wall.

Hanji continued. “You're angry with Eren for not improving as fast as he should be, but you're responsible for the bulk of his training. You haven't ordered anyone else in your squad to take over his training. And this method of training, this hands-off non-sense, doesn't work for someone who needs to do what he's taught. So who's fault is it that the mission is delayed?”

“I know, Hanji.”

“Then why? What's got you so messed up that you would jeopardize our mission?”

A long sigh. “Let's just say I'm feeling compromised these days.”

“Regardless of your feelings, don't do that to Eren. ”

“Who said I had feelings for Eren?” Levi snapped.

Hanji's eyes widened in surprise, and she barked with laughter. “I thought you meant your feelings on how you were training him. I mean he's not experienced enough to dismiss you when you're so hard on him. But now that I think about it --”

“Don't. Think. About it. And don't mention it. Ever.” Levi said, face flushing with embarrassment. Hanji couldn't stop laughing.

Eren headed back to the infirmary, heart pounding. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did Levi... Did Levi really.... Could Hanji be wrong? Levi didn't deny it. Eren hopped back onto the table and laid down on it. He stared at the ceiling for another minute before he realized his hand was lying on his chest, over his heart. He placed it at his side, and Hanji and Levi entered the room again.

“Hey, Eren.” Hanji said, and the way her eyes lit up and the size of her grin made him feel like everything was just fine again. “Sleep well?”

“Hah. I think so.” Eren said, and sat up again. He looked at Levi. He looked like he always did; unperturbed. But Eren kept looking at him while Hanji talked.

“Well, Levi's very sorry he's been so hard on you. He's, in fact, so sorry that he's going to take full responsibility in the delay of the mission. He's going to his quarters to write the full report right now. You're not in any trouble at all.” Hanji's smile was as big as ever. Behind her, Levi gave her a nasty look, but didn't argue.

“Does this mean we're going to restart my training with someone else?” Eren asked.

“No. It means I'm going to train you again. Sorry for my lack of interest lately.” Levi said.

“Yes, a lack of interest is no longer the problem.” Hanji said brightly, and Levi scowled again. “It's dinner time, Eren, so if you're feeling up to it, you'd better head to the dining room.”

“In a minute, Hanji. I need a word with that brat.”

The name made Eren smile, but he was trying to look Innocent, and Ignorant and Not Pleased With This New Development. Hanji excused herself.

“How are you feeling, really?” Levi asked.

“I'm fine.” Eren touched his neck, moved it from side to side, and there was no uncomfortable pain, no clicking. “It's fine, Captain. It doesn't even hurt anymore.”

“I lost my temper with you.” Levi admitted quietly. “You just kept coming at me, even though you didn't really have a way to defend yourself. You never asked me to show you what to do.”

“I guess that was my mistake. I should have asked. I just... When you called me stupid for not being able to understand it right away, I believed you.”

Levi grimaced. “You're not stupid, Eren. A stupid person is someone who knows things and does what's wrong. In your case, you were ignorant.”

“Maybe.” Eren said.

“So why didn't you ask me to show you anything?”

Eren looked nervous as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I was feeling a little compromised, myself.”

Eren watched the surprise in Levi's expression, watched it shift into a scowl. Levi stepped forward and jabbed his finger into Eren's chest. “You nosy little shit. You were eavesdropping.”

“I overheard.”

“You listened in.”

“Well, now it's out in the open. Now what?”

“Now you get your ass upstairs, you eat dinner, and you go the fuck to sleep. Because tomorrow, you're on the fast track to becoming a functional soldier of the Scouting Regiment.”

Levi's enthusiasm made Eren smile. “And tonight?” Eren asked, daring to step closer.

Oh God, this little shit was going to be the death of him. Levi felt a blush creep up his face, but he stood his ground. “Tonight you sleep the whole night and keep your hands off yourself.” Levi was going for something crude and humiliating. He wanted to get Eren off that train of thought, and he tried to do it by embarrassing him, letting him know that he'd seen Eren naked and spread out with his ass up.

Eren just stood there, flushing, as Levi knew he would. But then he cocked his head to the side and his lips parted in a wet, flirty smile. Levi actually sweated. “Yes sir.” Eren said, and the way he said it was breathy and low, and it made Levi realize that Eren put his heart and soul into anything that meant something to him, and that focus was now pointed at Levi. His heart pounded with such force he nearly swayed on his feet. Eren was a world of trouble for him, and Eren now knew it.


End file.
